taratifandomcom-20200214-history
Cavi-Tak
Cavi-Tak is a toki owned by scratchwrocks. He has a series which you can find at http://scratch.mit.edu/galleries/view/83682 based off the Scratch War of November 2009. Cavi-Tak has a tendency to get hurt a lot but miraculously survive every time. Story Warning. This article contains spoilers. Season 1 Cavi-Tak's story starts on a cliff, where he is about to commit suicide. He is hungry, sad and has lost his entire family. He jumps, but as he is falling he encounters his cousin's killer. There is a mid-air battle, and Cavi wins. Suddenly he changes his mind about committing suicide, but he is already close to the ground. He hits the ground hard, but miraculously survives. Cavi decides to start looking for his living relatives. As he is wandering, he sees a poster which says he has been drafted into the war. Cavi goes off and joins the war, when he suddenly meets his brother Baki-Tak who has also been drafted. There is a brief reunion, then they charge off into battle. They fight for a while, and at the end both of them are bloodstained and battered but alive. Cavi starts heading back, but on the way he falls asleep. He wakes up on the battlefield, where there are still dead bodies lying everywhere. He finds his friends Krashi-Tak and Helnaga, and Krashi starts attacking Helnaga. Cavi tries to stop him, but before he can someone shoots him in the kidney. Cavi goes unconscious, and wakes up in bed where Krashi is busy donating blood. Helnaga does surgery and brings Cavi back to full health, and the three decide to make an alliance. Later, the three are walking when suddenly they are attacked by killer fish. The fish are hostile because their home is flooded due to Maki-Tak destroying the dam (That's another story.) There is a battle, but the fish keep coming. Suddenly, a giant fish rears up and swallows Cavi whole. Cavi acts fast and pulls the pin on a grenade, which blows up the fish and Cavi escapes. Later that night, Cavi and his alliance build a campfire and roast the fish they killed. Cavi is still looking for the person who shot him in the kidney. The next day, Cavi wakes up to the sound of a Kiladako. He aims his gun at the kiladako, who pleads him not to shoot. Cavi shoots anyway and the kiladako falls down dead. The kiladako spaceship nearby tries to escape, but Cavi jumps after it and clings on. He manages to throw the spaceship off course and it crashes down on top of Cavi. Later, Cavi escapes covered in his own blood but alive. Krashi congratulates him and tells him that the war is over and they won. There is a victorious moment and season 1 ends there. Season 2 (sneak peek) Cavi woke up from being bombed by the unhappy losers of the war. His hand was prosthetic. "Of course" said Cavi. "I survived" he continued. He looked up and saw a dark cave. "Why are those two tokis going into that Cave?" Cavi asked himself. "They're nuts!" he continued. He climbed up the cliff to investigate better. The two Tokis ran out screaming and two tokis followed them laughing. "That was so funny!" said one to the other. Cavi could tell they were evil and he had to do something about it. Cavi noticed a black and white toki in the bush. The toki slid out of the bush and scared the orange toki. "Hello there my little friends." he said with a happy, yet unsatisfied look on his face. "What are your names?" he asked focusing on the orange one. "I mean you." he said growing a tone in the depths of his throte. He crossed his arms expecting a answer. "R-rani" said the orange one backing towards the cave they were in. The blue toki turned around and started walking in the same direction as Rani was. He thought he had escaped the white and black toki. But then; "And what's your name fellah?" said the black and white toki. "Sanaki...." said the blue toki falling over out of fear." The black and white toki shook hands with Sanaki. "Hi Sanaki I'm Raki." All of a sudden Sanaki fell to the ground. "Now your power is mine! Weak minded evil never get passed me! Attempting to kill tokis gets you a penalty like this!" said Raki. A orb of Sanaki's power appeared and all of a sudden backfired and shot Raki off the cliff. Sanaki got up and went into the cave to search for his orange and black friend. He left behind alot of burned area. Cavi heard sounds from inside the cave and both Sanaki and Rani ran out for there lives. Sanaki was especially mad at Rani for making Sanaki go in there. Cavi knew it was time for him to attack so he jumped down and smacked rani back into the cave. Rivals Cavi's rivals are Sanaki-Tak, Rani-Tak and Fire-Tak Appearance Cavi-Tak is brown with a very dark purple spine. He is sometimes seen covered in blood and ammo. Personality Cavi-Tak has had a hard past, so he gets depressed often. He is also relentless and he has a strong heart. Category:Tokis Category:Characters Category:Toki Characters